


Hate Kisses

by hyperius



Series: damned and loved [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League: War
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Barry Allen Is a Good Bro, Barry Allen is a Little Shit, Bruce Wayne is So Done, But Only Because Hal is Dumb, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Use of Lantern Rings (DCU), M/M, Oblivious Hal Jordan, Pining, Talk of sex, but no sex, cute crushes - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: “I hate Batman.”“That’s why you’ve been making out with him, right?”“Uh, yeah. It’s called hate kissing.”In which Hal Jordan is worse at emotions than Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: damned and loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970551
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Hate Kisses

Hal Jordan hated Batman - Spooky - Batsy. Not only did he hate Batman, but he also hated the stupid man beneath the cowl. Sure, Bruce Wayne was hot as hell, but that gave him no excuse to be so… whatever the hell Brucie Wayne is. He’s stupid, and a playboy, but he’s also trying to single handedly fix Gotham’s economy and class discrimination through the use of charities and donations. It’s just, what the hell? How can a man be so ‘stupid’ while also navigating such complex financial and political situations? He’s honestly shocked that Gotham hasn’t caught on to the truth.

More importantly though: Batman. Stupid, stern, powerful, hot Batman. Ugh, this man.

Currently, the bat-devil himself was up in the Watchtower, tapping at the computer with his stupid, strong hand and speaking to Superman with that stupid, deep voice and Hal wants nothing more than to punch him.

“Wow, really glaring at Batman there, huh?”

Hal startled, jumping slightly and whirling around to stare at the intruder. Well, not intruder, really, but friend. Barry. Hal huffed, cheeks tinting slightly, “He deserves it.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s dumb!”

Barry quirked a brow, little smirk playing at his lips, “He’s dumb, huh?”

“Yes!” Hal threw his hands up in the air, “For as smart as he is, he’s still dumb as hell! It’s only cause he’s all dark, broad, and mysterious that people even listen to him!” And, of course, his constantly brilliant ideas and natural leadership, but those things don’t actually matter. Probably.

Barry chuckled, “I don’t know. Without him and his plans the world probably would have been destroyed once or twice.”

“Yeah, but without me the universe probably would have been destroyed so,” he stuck his tongue out at Barry, “I’m just saying, Batman is an ass.” An ass with a great ass, like god damn does Hal want a taste of that. Not that he’d ever admit it, of course.  
The only thing Barry could do was roll his eyes, “You have a really strange way of liking someone.”

“I don’t like him! I hate him. I hate Batman.”

Barry let out a snort, “No, you don’t. I’ve seen you make out with him.”

“Excuse you, it’s called hate making out. Like hate sex, but less dramatic,” and sexy.

“Just admit it, Hal. This whole denial thing is very high-school. You have a crush on him.”

“I do not! I have never, or will ever, like The Batman. He’s dramatic, and boring, and stupid, and-“ he watched Barry’s eyes widened, and he slumped forward in his seat, “and he’s listening, right?” He turned around, making direct eye contact with the Batman himself. The Bat, who’s full attention is now on him with a disapproving frown, “I’m man enough to say it to your face, too! You have a stick shoved so far up your ass it’s coming out of your mouth! You’re no fun, and you really bring the whole doom-and-gloom thing into every room you walk into! It’s dumb.”

“You’ve called him dumb a lot.”

Hal turned back to Barry, “So?”

“I don’t know, but such a limited and, frankly, elementary vocabulary makes you sound a little… dumb,” Barry smiled teasingly and Hal snarled.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m on the side that won’t get me an extra shift of monitor duty,” Barry stood, “Bye Batman, and good luck Hal.” Then, within a blink, he was gone.

Hal mumbled “coward,” beneath his breath, turning once again to stare at Batman. Batman, who was now standing over Hal like a great, powerful entity of darkness and death. It was rather over dramatic, if Hal could say. The Green Lantern crossed his legs, looking up at the Bat with a challenging smirk, “May I help you?”

Bruce leaned forward, resting a hand on either side of Hal, “You shouldn’t speak so poorly of me.”

“Why not?”

Bruce leaned in closer, lips just barely ghosting over Hal’s, “Because when my tongue is down your throat, you only ever sing praises.”

Hal went red, and Bruce would say that his face is as red as Red Hood’s helmet. It was cute, contrasting greatly with the green of his mask.

Bruce stood back up, teasing smirk falling off his lips, “You really should make up your mind about me. These games you play are quickly becoming tiring,” They aren’t, but Bruce is… things have changed. His own emotions have shifted, and he only realized it a few nights ago when he was laying in bed and thinking of Hal Jordan, of all people. Thinking of Hal laying beside him, but they weren’t _doing_ anything. They were just… together, Bruce _trying_ to read a book while Hal tried desperately to get his attention. It was horribly domestic, and it basically forced Bruce to face his heart: he didn’t want Hal for his Lantern Ring and creatively sexual constructs, he wanted Hal for Hal. For his quirky humor and brash personality, for his dazzling smile and kind soul. It was disgusting and sweet, but Bruce won’t be able to mess around anymore. Not with his… emotions now in the way.

Hal frowned, “What do you mean?”

“If you hate me so much, why are you so willing to go to bed with me?”

“Uh, because I can bounce a nickel off that ass.”

“Is that all?”

“Isn’t that enough? If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re sounding like an insecure boyfriend,” there was a pause, a silence, and Hal’s eyes widen like saucers, “Oh my god, are you being an insecure boyfriend?”

Bruce let out a sigh, “I’ve realized recently that I’ve grown,” he paused, trying to think of the appropriate word, “fond of you. With these newfound feelings, I am unwilling to continue our arrangement as it is.”

“No more sex?”

“Not without emotions.”

 _Yikes_ , Hal frowned, staring down at the floor as he tried to get his thoughts in order. Batman - boring, stupid, beautiful Bruce Wayne has confessed to him, of all people. He’s confessed his attraction in the most stupid, and Batman of ways but… why is his heart racing? Why are his cheeks hot? Why does he long to smash his lips into Bruce’s without feeling the burning desire of lust in his stomach? An almost giddy feeling began to build in his gut, and it’s so stupid and _holy shit he’s happy_. He’s _happy_ Bruce has confessed to him, and isn’t that just horrible?

“You don’t have to respond now, but I’d prefer a response sooner rather than later,” he pulled himself back to stand straight, squaring out his shoulders and putting his metaphorical mask back into place, and Hal hates that. He hated that Bruce can just make himself seem so unbothered, neutral, as if he didn’t just lay his heart on the table and prepared for Hal to squash it with a big, green boot.

Hal hated it so much - he surged up, grabbing onto either side of Bruce’s mask and pulling him into a brutal kiss, one that’d leave his lips red and swollen for at least half an hour, “Fuck you.”

“I… don’t know what that means.”

“It means yes, you stupid idiot,” Hal would regret this, he knows it, but, well, he took the leap. Now it’s just time to see where he falls, “I can’t say that I really like you, but I’m willing to give it a shot. Maybe, just maybe, I’ll even start to actually like-like you.”

Watching those swollen lips smile, Hal has to admit he’s a liar. He knows he likes Bruce, why else would his heart beat so loudly? But he won’t tell the man that. He has to work for a confession.

“That’s all I could ask,” Bruce leaned back in, laying a chaste and sweet kiss on Hal’s lip, a kiss that leaves the Green lantern flushed and giddy, “I’ll pick you up tonight for a proper date.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Hal watched as Batman pulled from his grasp and headed towards the door, “See you tonight.”

Tonight, for a date. A proper date. Hal couldn’t force the smile off his face, no matter how hard he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating making this a mini series of them trying to navigate their relationship. Does that interest anyone?


End file.
